Sweet Seventh
by calcuttamiss
Summary: Hemione and Ginny are back for their seventh year at Hogwarts. General head boy/head girl setting. Hermione and Draco are thrown in together. Ginny bets Hermione to win Draco's heart and break it to teach him a lesson. I suck at writing summaries but I guess you got the basic idea. Please give me a chance and read what's inside.


I close my eyes. It is the last night before school starts. Things are not going as planned. Maybe I should have gone to California. But of course, I just had to stay back. If the letter does not arrive by today then… But it has not arrived any moment in the last two months. Now that we are returning tomorrow, maybe it will not come. Oops, I am getting too anxious. Calm down, everything's gonna be okay. Even if I don't receive the owl, how does it matter?

"Hey, you didn't sleep yet?" Ginny calls out.

"No." I reply.

"Let's go down. I've something to show you."

"I am not feeling okay at the moment."

"Come on, please?" she says, making a very cute face.

How can I ever say no to that face? Reluctantly, I get up from the way and follow her downstairs. Oh my god! There are several notes with three little presents.

"What's this?"

She goes over to the table and brings over a letter.

"Open it." She says.

I look at the envelope intently. So I think I already know what's written. I see her smiling beside me. Is it really? I take out the parchment from the envelope.

 _"Miss Granger,_

 _We are happy to inform you that you have been selected as the Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the year 2015-16. Your badge is enclosed within the envelope._

 _Best wishes,_

 _McGonagall"_

"Oh my god, oh my god! Ginny it's finally here. The letter I was waiting for." I literally jump.

"Relax Hermione. It actually arrived a week ago. But I wanted this to be a surprise. Harry and Ron also wanted to make sure that you got their presents too." Says Ginny.

I hug her tight till she begs me to let her go. I find my badge in the envelope so I pin it to my shirt. I'm just too excited. After all these days! I pick up the first note. It's from Harry and Ron.

 _"Hermione,_

 _We're just glad that you became the head girl. After all, you deserved it and also you ditched us for that badge._

 _Love_

 _Harry and Ron"_

I look into the gifts lying on the table. Harry has sent me a green scarf and Ron has sent me a box of assorted chocolates. I smile. Next there is a gift from Ginny. I find a ' _Make up Box for Witches'_.

"Make up box for witches?" I say.

"It's your last year of school. You will need it." She grins.

Next I find a note by Hagrid which says 'Congratulations" and a box of chocolates. Next there was a strange looking envelope. It was in silver and was glowing.

"That envelope looks good. I wonder who sent that to you." She says moving closer to me.

 _"Hermione,_

 _You deserved the badge. Congratulations! I am really happy for you. Keep up the good work. I am sure your mother would have been proud too. Please accept my gift._

 _Love,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy."_

I open the envelope quickly to find a silver chain with a locket. It is the shape of a snake. The locket is glowing.

"Wow! That's Beautiful." Ginny remarks.

"It is. What is it?" I ask.

"It's a charm Hermione. It glows. When it stops glowing, it means that you're in danger. It protects you from evil. It's really expensive though."

"Why did she send it to me?"

"Frankly I don't know." She whispers and then shouts. "Where are you going?"

"I guess I'll have to answer all the letters."

The train is on time. Ginny and I have managed to reach before time. We take our luggage and make way to our usual seats but three first years are already sitting there. It actually reminds me of us. This year is definitely going to be different. Harry and Ron weren't here. They had gone to California for their auror training. We shift to a different coach and take our seats. I just realize our mistake.

"Malfoy!" I say.

"Hey Granger. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Our seats were taken. But you know what, we'll go someplace else." Ginny says before I can reply.

"Too bad! But you know what, you can sit here. I actually have to talk to Granger."

"I don't want to talk to you." I say.

"How dare you talk to my Draco like that?" Pansy just walks in.

"Well, it's none of your business actually." I say.

She scowls at me. She looks really thin which makes me a little self-conscious. I have gained some pounds over the months.

"Pansy will you please leave us alone?" He almost shouts.

Pansy leaves but Blaise enters.

"Ooo, Granger and Weasley are here!" he says.

Both of them are so annoying. Well, all Slytherins are.

"What do you have to say? I don't want to talk to a git." I ask.

"Maybe you should start treating me with some respect Granger." He smirks.

"And why should I do that?" I ask.

"Well, if you haven't realized yet Granger, let me enlighten you that Draco over here is the head boy of the school." Blaise says.

Oh my god! It can't be happening. I wanted a perfect school year without any trouble. But it seems trouble is sitting right opposite to me. Draco Malfoy! Seems professor McGonagall made a mistake.

"WHAT? YOU? NO NO NO NO" I shout.

"There there Granger, I am sure you don't want to question McGonagall's decision. She did what she thought was best."

"BEST? You?"

I could hardly keep my patience.

"Yes, me. So I'd prefer if you keep out of my way and I keep out of yours. We shall perform our duties without getting on each other's nerves. I hope that's clear."

I wanted to argue but maybe I should let it go he is right anyway.

"Poor girls! Coming to Hogwarts without their boyfriends. You must be missing them." Blaise sneered.

"Shut up Blaise!" Ginny answers.

"You know what, anytime you're missing Harry, you can come to me. I am much better than him." Blaise winked at her. Ginny Blushed.

Did I just see Ginny blushing? I cannot believe it. Okay, she always had a little crush on him. But she never said that because he was in Slytherin, I guess. I look at Blaise with anger and realize Draco doing the same.

"Zabini, firstly, Ginny's not dating Harry anymore and two, she doesn't need you. She has got lots of boys after her, who are much better than you." I say, kicking Ginny slightly, who was still blushing. She looks embarrassed for a moment.

"Granger, first, we are not really interested in your dating lives and second, my friend here is too good for Ginny." Draco says.

"How dare you, Malfoy? Blaise, your best friend does not deserve someone as good as Ginny." I say

"Stop it you two." Ginny shouts.

"Why didn't you just go with Potter and your stupid boyfriend to California?" Malfoy asks. "It would have been so good not having you here."

"The feeling's mutual Malfoy. I am not really interested in becoming an auror and Ron is not my boyfriend." I scream at the last few words.

It was getting really irritating. People were constantly asking me about him and why we broke up and stuff. I want a break.

"Broke up? That really shows you've got some brains in there Granger."

"Both of you really need to stop. You're giving me a headache." Blaise laughed.

I look at Malfoy for a minute. Well, he seems different. Last time I saw him, he looked so scared and worried. His hair was completely gelled. But now he looks beautiful. His blonde hair is not gelled. Some of it falling on his forehead. His grey eyes are sparkling which is almost changing it to silver. But the most surprising thing is that he is smiling. I have seen him smiling. He looks a little muscular and maybe a little taller too. He looks carefree like he did when we're young.

"Checking me out, Granger?" he smirks.

"In your dreams Malfoy!" I say a little embarrassed. I was checking him out. But I turn my gaze away.

Malfoy looks out of the window and I start reading "Hogwarts: A history vol. 8" which was lying in my bag. Blaise on the other hand, was whispering something to Ginny and she was giggling over it. Disgusting! That girl needs a talk. I'll do the honors after reaching Hogwarts.


End file.
